Adrian Veidt
Adrian Veidt battled Rorschach, Shinji Ikari and Gendo Ikari as a third party in Shinji Ikari Vs. Rorshach. He was voiced by Darren Taylor in his MERB debut. Information On the Rapper Adrian Veidt or Ozymandias is the main antagonist of the critically–acclaimed graphic novel Watchmen by Alan Moore and its corresponding film. He is a retired "superhero"–turned philanthropist who runs a large multimedia corporation that produces, among other things, cosmetics, action figures based on his hero persona and research into genetic engineering, the latter of which produced his mutant pet cat, Bubastis. The persona of Ozymandias is based on Alexander the Great and named after Egyptian pharaoh Ramesses the Great, though it also, unintentionally in–story but very intentionally in how the story was written in real life, alludes to the poem by Percy Shelley. Adrian Veidt is ultimately revealed to not only be the one responsible for the murder of sociopathic fellow "superhero" Edward Blake A.K.A. "The Comedian", but also the mastermind behind a one–man conspiracy aiming to create world peace through monstrous and deceptive means, which was the motivation behind Blake's murder. The protagonists are ultimately too late to stop Veidt from enacting the teleportation of a genetically–engineered, explosive "alien" monstrosity into the center of New York City, the resulting shockwave from which kills millions and prompts the world's leading national powers, previously on the brink of nuclear war, to set aside their differences out of fear for the supposed new threat. In the film, instead of an alien monster, Veidt unleashes an explosion based on the energy signature of godlike superhero Dr. Manhattan, framing him for the catastrophe. Ozymandias then convinces the protagonists, through showing them news broadcasts indicating that his actions are having the desired war–dispelling effect on the world, that he was right and that they must keep silent about what has happened in order to avoid the threat of armageddon reemerging. The exception is Rorschach, who refuses to morally compromise and is killed by Dr. Manhattan as a result. However, the very end of the story shows Rorschach's journal, which incriminates Veidt, being discovered at a New York newspaper publisher, and it is left ambiguous whether it will be published and thus reveal the truth. Lyrics (Spoken:) You know, I wasn't really sure that would work... (Rapping:) Well, folks, this sure has been quite a wild show we've had, With a psychopath, an emo, and his deadbeat dad. Here's hoping you've enjoyed the ramblings of these three stooges, As your host wraps up our evening; alright, let's do this! My name's Adrian Veidt, and as I take over this fight, I'll try keeping things polite; just call me your white knight. I'm an enterpriser, mastermind, self–made billionaire. Feast your ears upon my funky words, ye mighty, and despair! You, "Bastard King", think you can beat the king of kings? I'll make you as my puppet; watch me tangle all your strings. You've put a bullet in my palm, and my hand is badly bleeding, But at least it's not implanted with any alien seedling! Strike at you like a Thunderbolt, with extraordinary grace! Make you look like Walter White: fallen flat on your face. I had the balls to do whatever it took to save mankind; I'd tell this little coward that, but he already seems resigned. And Rorschach, do we really have to go through this again? There's a whole book on me beating you; it's called Watchmen, And don't say your journal took me down, 'cause that's a load of drivel: Nobody can even read, much less believe your tome of scribbles. My Karnak base is cold, but my rhymes flow red–hot, Slicing yours clean in half like the Gordian Knot! As the world's smartest man, I'll put this bluntly as I can: I won this battle half an hour before it began. Trivia *He is the 50th rapper in the series and the final character of the first season. *He is the first character to get shot but not die. *He is the first character to directly rap against someone from the same fictional universe as him. Category:Characters